


London bridge

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gratuitous references to vintage comics, Inspired by Music, Nursery Rhyme References, possibly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: Whoever's to blame, it's falling down.





	

"Leapin' lords, Stark? Or leapin' lizards? Oh, never mind - they're at the bridge!"


End file.
